


i'm gonna dream about the time when i'm with you

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), buuuut if people are into it then i might write more......, no sex onscreen, unresolved angsty relationship dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have an arrangement as flatmates. If something one of them does upsets the other, well, then they have a littlefunto make up for it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	i'm gonna dream about the time when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of Femslash February. The prompt is "arrangement" and I've been very excited to post this one!! The premise of this arrangement is based on Ted and Robin in How I Met Your Mother when they were living together and decided to start sleeping together to ease the tension, shall we say. 
> 
> Title is from "I'm Gonna Be" by The Proclaimers.

“Crowley!”

“Wot?”

“I specifically asked you to buy milk for my cocoa at the shop today and I can see quite clearly that you went, but you didn’t get any milk.”

“Well. Sorry?”

“I put it on the list in all capital letters, Crowley! What am I supposed to do now? Make my cocoa with _water_?”

“Mhm…”

“What—what are you doing? Get away, foul fiend!”

“Oh, really? You sure there’s nothing I can do to make it up to you?”

“I—I—oh, alright. Oh, _yes_. Come on then, I don’t want to be eaten out of the kitchen floor. Heaven knows we haven’t mopped it lately.”

“So, you’ve already decided that’s what we’re doing? My room. ’S cleaner. Don’t look like that. It’s just a fact.”

“Wherever we’re going, just hurry up! And yes, I rather think I deserve to be a bit of a pillow princess since I’m going to be stuck without cocoa and with only herbal tea as a substitute for the next few days.”

“Hmph. We’ll see about that, angel.”

—

“Well. I do feel a bit less like slitting your throat after that. I’d best get dressed, dear. Ana’s coming over at three.”

“Aww, you don’t think she’d be into _all this_?”

“Oh, lord. I’m leaving.”

“Okaaaay. I’m off to the gym. Dinner from the Indian place tonight?”

“Hmm? Oh, sure. Sorry, the, uh, the sheet fell. Anyway! I’m going!”

—

 _“Great buggering bollocks! Jesus, don’t scream at yourself. She’ll hear you, you idiot. Great job getting caught staring. ‘_ Oh, the sheet fell _’ that was fucking smooth. Where’re my knickers? Goddammit.”_

—

“Aziraphale! I brought brownies! Newt made them, though. Best not to get too excited.”

“Hello Ana, dear. I’m sure they’ll be fine. Sorry. You just caught me getting out of the shower.”

“You hair’s not wet.”

“Right. I—I blow dried it.”

“And then curled it?”

“Oh, come off it! We’re not exactly _alone_ , Ana. Let’s just go down to the coffee shop.”

—

“Alright, you’ve got your precious cocoa, Aziraphale, now what the hell is going on? Lying’s not really your speed. You’re fucking terrible at it.”

“I don’t really see why you need to be involved, Ana. What I do in my flat is my business.”

“Hmm, you want to know what I think?”

“Not particularly.”

“I think there’s something going on between you and Crowley.”

“Why! Why would you say that?”

“Ahah! I’m right, aren’t I? You looooove her!”

“…I…I think I have to go. Thank you for the cocoa, dear.”

“Wait, Aziraphale! I was joking! Sit back down, please.”

“I’m going to need a refill.”

“Of course. Just tell me what’s going on first.”

“We’re fucking. Oh, dear girl. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you spit out your coffee.”

“Never mind the coffee! You’re sleeping with Crowley? As what? Girlfriends? Oh, okay, clearly not. What’s happening then?”

“I told you. We’re fucking. It’s quite good, actually. Oh, don’t give me that look. I may be a bit buttoned-up, but I can still enjoy sex.”

“Mhm, but you wish it was more than hooking up, right?”

“I—I will admit that when we first slept together, I didn’t expect it to turn into a ‘friends with benefits situation,’ but we spoke about it and she was quite adamant about this arrangement. In fact, any other options weren’t really on the table. It’s quite alright.”

“Aww, Aziraphale. I’m sorry. I bet you guys will work it out.”

“Hmm, yes. Well. I suppose that’s all there is to say about that. Do be a dear, and don’t bring it up again, please.”

—

_“Oh, wow, great job, Aziraphale. Way to go admitting you’re in love with her, you great big fool. Now all you’re going to get is pity from Anathema and sex from Crowley. Flipping perfect. Now go to sleep or you’ll never make it through work tomorrow.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I would definitely love to expand upon this later, so let me know if you'd be into that!! <3


End file.
